


After the Missile

by CommanderGay



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Blood, Blood Loss, Clexa, F/F, Major Character Injury, Near Death, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr Rec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 14:00:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5873110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderGay/pseuds/CommanderGay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr request that takes place before the season 2 finale. Bellamy radios in about the missile, so Clarke rushes to get there but she's too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Missile

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to check me out on Tumblr! :)  
> http://itsthecommander.tumblr.com/

“Okay, tell us where you’re at now.” Raven said through the walkie talkie to Bellamy.

“I’m at an intersection. Which way?”

Raven looked at the map she drew before turning to Clarke. “He just passed the air filtration system on this floor. Which puts him about _here_.” She pointed to the spot with marker in hand.

“Bellamy, we think you’re close.” Clarke said into the walkie this time. “The lab should be up ahead.”

“Any chance you can be more specific?” He asked. Clarke looked to Raven who looked back at the map on the board. A moment later, a sound flooded into the room through the walkie talkie. A mechanic roar that sent a chill down Clarke’s spine. “Never mind. I got this.” Bellamy said.

As the sound grows louder, Raven and Clarke exchanged confused looks. _What is that? An automatic saw? A remote control car?_

“Is that a drill?” Raven asks, rushing toward Clarke, eyes wide in confusion.  
That’s when she understood. It hit her hard like a bus and her heart dropped to her knees. “Bone marrow extraction.”

It was Tsing, Cage, and Emerson who came through on the speaker next. They talked about the secret army and then the message Clarke had sent them. And then Cage mentioned the war council meeting. The one that was being held tonight at Tondc. The one Clarke sent Kane to to replace her.

“Sir, Witman’s good, but he can’t take out that many targets alone.” Emerson said.

“Which is why we’re gonna use a missile.” Cage said next. She could hear the smirk in his voice. “And this time we’re not gonna miss.”

Raven and Clarke looked at each other, fear bouncing from one set of wide eyes to the other. They couldn’t speak for what felt like hours but was only maybe a couple of minutes until Bellamy broke through the silence. “Please tell me you heard all that.”

“We heard it.” Clarke said.

“We have to warn them.” Raven said.

“Did Kane take a radio?” Clarke asked her.

“No. This is the only unjammed frequency. We have to keep it open for Bellamy.” The two of them looked at each other for a moment longer as they both tried to figure out what to do next. Clarke knew what she had to do. There was no other option and Raven knew it too. She had to warn them. She had to warn Lexa.

It wasn’t long before she was riding through the woods to Tondc with one of Lexa’s men at her side, rushing to get there in time. It had grown dark now and the moon lit the way through the trees, casting dark shadows whispering at her to hurry.

They were almost there. She could hear the commotion in the village, but she couldn’t see it yet. She pushed the horse to go faster, faster, _faster_. But it was too late. She heard it before she saw it. The high roar and the quick streak in the sky before it plummeted into the village that was just taking view in front of her. The fire didn’t reach them, but the blast wave threw them off of their horses and Clarke fell onto her back and everything went black.

She woke to a ringing in her ears, a screen of smoke obstructing her view of the sky, a symphony of screams, and a glow of orange in her peripheral. She groaned her way back onto her feet. In front of her now, was Tondc. Or what _was_ Tondc. Fire was everywhere; people were running around screaming and crying, the echo of a child wailing in pain bounced off of the walls in Clarke’s brain; a horse ran past her, its mane and tail were lit in flames; a woman stumbled out of the bushes covered in blood and holding an arm, her own arm. She collapsed to the ground, eyes staring blankly back up at Clarke. Dead. She stepped forward in shock. A hand grabbed her shoulders and turned her around.

“Clarke of the Sky People, are you alright?” It was the rider who had accompanied her on the race to Tondc. The one Lexa had appointed to her. Lexa. _Lexa_.

Without answering him, Clarke turned back around and ran straight into the flames of the village. The whole place had crumbled. Dust and rock were what was left of the houses of the village. People were running here and there, pulling their friends and wives and fathers and children and comrades out from under rocks and bricks. Others were stumbling and swaying around, missing limbs or pieces of their faces. Clarke scanned the village in search of her.

“Lexa???” She called out to the crowed, hoping, just _hoping_ she would walk out from behind a pile of rock and answer her call. But she didn’t. “Lexa!” Clarke tried again, this time running into the open area.

She checked the faces of everyone she could, hoping one of those face was hers. But no one had seen her. No one had heard her. Time had passed and Clarke was growing terrified that she wouldn’t find her. She hadn’t searched for Kane or Octavia, who she knew was here as well and had known for longer. All she could think about was that she had to find the Commander.

“Indra!” A deep voice yelled from across the path. “She’s alive!”

Clarke looked toward the familiar voice to find Lincoln, Octavia, and.. _Mom???_ Clarke  ran toward the group as Lincoln was pulling Indra out from the rubble.

“Mom???” She cried. Abby looked up along with Octavia and her knees almost buckled underneath her.

“Clarke!” She cried, hand over her mouth and she ran toward her daughter and wrapped her in a hug. “Oh thank God!”

“What are you doing here???” Clarke asked, but she didn’t wait for an answer as her next question came tumbling out. “Have you seen Lexa??”

Abby was about to shake her head no when Indra’s voice interrupted. “ _Ste daun, Ripa!_ ” She yelled and she pushed Lincoln away and pulled herself up to her feet. “ _Heda_ was in there!” She pointed to the ruin across from them. A loud bang was heard just seconds before a bullet went straight through Indra and she dropped to the ground. Clarke would have stayed to help, but she _had to find Lexa_. With Octavia and her mom protesting her leaving, she crouched down and ran toward the rubble Indra had pointed at.

“Lexa!” She yelled as she peeked through the gaps. But she couldn’t see her. “Lexa!!! Can you hear me!!??”

A moan was heard from inside. She couldn’t tell who it was, but there was only one way to know.

“Lincoln!!!” Clarke screamed. He looked up and ran toward the blonde, crouched to avoid the sniper. “She’s in here!!!”

Not long after fighting against chunk of cement after chunk of cement, Nyko had joined in their _Heda_ rescue mission. The continued gunshots being fired prevented anyone else from joining and anyone who tried was shot down before they could reach the three of them. Finally, a face was visible from inside, but it was too dark to tell who it was. Clarke worked harder than ever as she pushed to bring each new block of rock off the pile with the other two people until a red cape was visible along with brown hair. _Lexa._

It wasn’t long until Lincoln was able to reach her and pull her out. He set her on the ground and she lie unconscious and unmoving. Clarke dropped to her knees beside the Commander. She was covered in blood, her face drenched in it. Her arm was angled awkwardly and unnaturally, obviously broken.

“Lexa.” Clarke said, pressing her fingers to the girl’s neck to feel her light pulse. At least she was _alive_. “Lexa, can you hear me??”

“C…Clarke…” Lexa barely groaned.

“Lexa, you’re okay.” Clarke said, grabbed her head and lifting it to her lap.

“You’re okay, you’re going to be okay, got it?”

“Clarke… I can’t feel my arm…” She said in a whimper that was almost a cry and it broke Clarke’s heart to hear the pain in her voice. “I can’t feel my arm…”

“We’re going to fix your arm, okay, Lexa?” Clarke said, running her hand through Lexa’s blood soaked hair soothingly.

Nyko crouched over Lexa as well, pressing his hands over a wound on her stomach that Clarke had just noticed was oozing blood. Blood. There was so much _blood_.

Clarke looked back down at Lexa’s face, also covered in so much blood that her war paint wasn’t even there anymore and the only way she could recognize the girl was from her dark green eyes in the moonlight. But those eyes were also losing their color as she seemed to slowly lose consciousness.

“Stay with me, Lexa. Stay with me, you got that??” Clarke yelled, panicked. She couldn’t go to sleep.

“Clarke.” Her tired eyes searched for Clarke’s for a second until they found them and locked her in. “Clarke…” She didn’t say anything else, merely continued to look at her. Her eyes were wet.

“No.” Clarke said, shaking her head. “ _No. Lexa no_.” Tears were running down her face now. The look in Lexa’s eyes was enough to tell her what she was thinking. “No Lexa. I can’t lose you, I can’t. I _won’t!_ Lexa, don’t leave me, okay? I love you, don’t leave me.”

Lexa’s eyes fluttered but stayed open and on Clarke as she spoke her next words, a ghost of a smile on her lips. _“Ai gonplei ste odon.”_ Her eyes closed.

“No!” Clarke cried out, shaking her for a response. There was none. She looked up at Nyko, who looked back at her sadly and shook his head slowly. “No. No.” She repeated, setting Lexa’s body down. “Keep pressure on the wound, Nyko.” Nyko didn’t move. “KEEP PRESSURE ON THE WOUND.” She yelled fiercely. He obliged this time. Clarke positioned herself over Lexa more and pressed her hands to the Commander’s chest.

“I’m not giving up that easily.” She said as tears streamed down her cheeks and she started the CPR. “Your fight is _not_ over, Lexa. It’s not. It’s _not_.”

***

Eyes fluttered open to a bright tent. _Her_ tent. She was lying in _her_ bed, furs covering her body. She tried to get up, but pain coursed through her body and her head throbbed. She breathed in deeply through clenched teeth.

“You’re awake.” A husky voice said beside her. She looked to her right to see a mass of blonde obstruct her view.

“Clarke.” Lexa said softly.

“Lexa.” Clarke said back, a small but relieved smile on her chapped lips. Her bright blue eyes looked tired, but focused as she scanned the girl in the bed.

“Are you okay? Are you in pain?”

Lexa reached her hand to her forehead. Her head was screaming at her. Instead of feeling skin or hair, she felt cotton. Her head was wrapped.

“How’s your head?” Clarke asked, bringing her thoughts back to the Sky Girl. “It hurts.” She admitted. She tried to use her other hand to lift herself up, but it was wrapped up and tied to hang against her chest.

“I’ll get someone to bring you something for the pain. Don’t move, though. You need rest.”

“How long have I been resting already?” Lexa asked.

“Just a day.” Clarke said. “You need more rest. You need to recover.”

“I am recovered enough.” Lexa said, determination in her voice. “We must take down the mountain _now_. After what they did, they will pay-”

“We will.” Clarke said. Lexa looked up at her again, ferocity in her flaring green eyes. Clarke placed her hand on top of Lexa’s. “ _Jus drein jus daun, Leksa._ I promise you that.”

Lexa looked down at the hands on her chest and the anger in her dissipated.

“I thought you were dead…” Clarke said after a moment of silence. She set her head on Lexa’s bed, afraid to touch any part of Lexa that would be injured and hurt her.

“I thought I was as well.” Lexa said back quietly. She smiled lightly. “You saved me.”

“I wasn’t going to let you die. I told you before, I need your spirit to stay where it is.” Clarke roughly forced a chuckle.

“Thank you, Clarke.” Lexa said. “It would have been a happy death, though.”

Clarke looked up at her, eyes wide. “Why??”

Lexa looked into Clarke’s eyes. She laced her fingers into Clarke’s hand. “Because of your last words to me.”

Clarke’s eyes softened and she leaned down and kissed Lexa’s lips softly; innocently.

_“Ai hod yu in, Klark kom skaikru.”_


End file.
